kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosario Nechii
'Rosario Nechii '''is a major protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. An androgynous character, Rosario is both a bard and spy; working in service of Charles I of Plantagenia, then known as Charles VIII of Novara-Archelonia . Early Life Rosario, born October 7th, 160 BDC (23264 EUC) began their life as a commoner on the streets of Saint-Alexandre as a single child. Despite living under the rule of Edward VI, Rosario's family lived in poverty. Rosario's father was terminally ill for most of Rosario's life, passing away when Rosario was five. Rosario's mother succumbed to grief, losing the will to care for herself or her child. At that point Rosario decided to abandon their mother and live on the streets and never returned. After running away from home, Rosario began living on the streets with other runaway children. Rosario would engage in theft on a regular basis, and often took shelter in the rafters of other people's homes. Feeling confident in their abilities; Rosario's crimes escalated to large scale robberies of merchant caravans. This continued until Rosario's early teens, where the robbery of an artefacts caravan has gone awry, resulting in the death of every one of Rosario's friends and leaving Rosario them self alone with only one item stolen from the caravan, an ornate piccolo. Afterwards, Rosario gave up on organized crime in favour of returning to small scale theft to stay fed. However, Rosario also supplemented their income by learning a couple of new skills; playing music and casting magic. By acting as a bard, Rosario could become completely inconspicuous and using magic was able to become an effective infiltrator and provocateur. These skills did not go unnoticed by the Arcadian Colonial branch of the Directorate-General for External Security, who recruited Rosario as a spy at the age of eighteen. Marche au Supplice Appearance Rosario is rather short, with short blond hair and green eyes. They wear a black cowl hiding their features and identity. They wears a white tunic with black leather gloves and boots and black tights. They carries a brown leather messenger bag and a bandolier with many pockets to hide stolen goods along with their Piccolo which they has holstered to their side. Personality Rosario is someone who hides all aspects of their identity, including their gender. They tend to keep to themselves because of their work, but knows how to put on a good act. They trust no one, and values a person based on the value of their pocket. They act for the future, always thinking ahead rather than acting in the moment. They have no qualms about putting others in harms way for their own benefit, and will always take the opportunity to pass work onto others rather than doing things themselves. They are very patient, and is slow to bore from even the most humdrum of activities. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Rosario fights with Blackwind, a black porcelain piccolo, trimmed with marble and gold with brass fittings. This musical instrument is nothing special on it's own, but acts as a conduit for Rosario's bard based magic. Abilities Rosario is incapable of fighting normally. Instead, they use musically based magic to debilitate their foes with ailments like Poison, Confuse, Slow, Deprotect and Deshell. They have a unique variant of the Aero spell which also heals themselves. Fighting Style Rosario only fights as a last resort, and will often stick to a support role rather than an offensive one. Regardless, their magic packs a powerful punch. Despite their personality, Rosario fights best in a group rather than alone. Trivia * Rosario Nechii is a character created by Overlord SoS on the Vagrant Epochers forum * Rosario means "rosary", and is taken from the Spanish title of the Virgin Mary ''Nuestra Señora del Rosario meaning "Our Lady of the Rosary". This name is feminine in Spanish and masculine in Italian. * Nechii is derived from the given name Nechus (from the Latin word nequus meaning "unjust, unfair") Category:Unsungverse Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice